


APHRODISIAC

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: APHRODISIAC /adj./ -  expressing sexual attraction or desire• a collection of jiyoo x you one-shots that may or may not be connected with each other





	1. GRATITUDE

You wake up one morning feeling a little bit disoriented. Your eyes are still shut but your senses are starting to take notice of things around you. Reaching out on either side of the bed, you swat your hands, looking for something yet finding none and that's when a frown paints your face.

It's already late in the morning. Probably a little close to 9 and you feel absolutely sore yet oddly enough you're not bothered by the pain. You sit up from your bed and the door to the rest room opens up, revealing a face you will never get tired of looking at.

You smile widely and the other person in the room does the same before walking in to you in a beam that could light up a nation. You heart clenches at the thought.

"Good morning, babe." _Yoohyeon_ leans down to place a kiss on your temple and you are quick to wrap both of your arms around her waist, the blanket pooling down on your lap, exposing your bareness and Yoohyeon giggles a bit.

"I love you." There's nothing much that you can say but there's a lot that you want to do. There's a lot that you want her to feel and love will always be one of it.

Yoohyeon pulls you up from the bed, throwing a shirt long enough to cover your naked state and she drags you out of the bedroom. The smell from the kitchen is absolutely enticing and your heart warms knowing exactly who's behind it.

"Hi," There's a high pitched greeting from behind the kitchen stall and a yellow-headed girl emerged from it, wearing an eye-smile that sends a rumbling sensation in your guts. "My babies are awake." She teases and you snort.

It's you who took the first step to the said girl to wrap her in your embrace, your body pressed against her back and she chuckles before kissing the side of your head. "How are you feeling?"

You've always thought that _Minji_ cares too much and gives affection too much and you're not complaining about it. Being one of the centers of her time and love, you definitely are thankful for it.

Yoohyeon, already sitting on one of the chairs, munching on a pancake that Minji just finished preparing giggles at the question and she looks at both Minji and you with mischief written all over her face.

You blush.

"Fine. A... a l-little sore."

Minji laughs heartily and you melt into her back, burying your face on her nape. "Don't tell me you're shy about it? You surely weren't last night."

You whine and bite her back and she tries to run away from you but you end up trapping her against the kitchen stall. Now face to face, Minji looks gorgeous in the morning, like always, and she has a soft shade of pink on her cheeks and you adore it. She smiles at you and pulls you in, close enough your hips are flush together.

She leans in to kiss your lips and it is soft and warm like the rays of the sun which are finally passing through the agape window of the kitchen, past the curtains.

You are not sure how long the kiss was but you are certain that it left a tingling feeling all over your body and you're needing more-- despite being sore, ironically.

You forget about the time and the smell of the pancakes and the feel of the sun rays against your skin and you were drowned in the heat of the moment instead.

And there's a click.

You move away from Minji, lips swollen and catching your breathe and turn to look at the grinning Yoohyeon from steps away. She shots another photo of Minji and you's flabbergasted faces and she giggles.

Minji reaches out for her by one hand and you pull her by the neck when she's within your reach to give her a kiss as heated as the one Minji gave you.

It's long and passionate. The moment the three of you moved back from each other, it's already noon and the kitchen stall was messy-- and wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on twitter as @minjiyoo ❤


	2. Chapter 2

“you walked into my heart and you were bathed with the scent of lilies— pure and beautiful” — dev

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter as @minjiyoo ❤


End file.
